


Here's the Tender Coming

by Sharpiefan



Category: Age of Sail - Fandom, Hornblower (TV), Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World (2003)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, My First Fanvid, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpiefan/pseuds/Sharpiefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend linked to a Youtube vid of this song which, while beautiful, hadn't shown the meaning behind the words, the tender being the vessel pressed men were sent to before they were sent to join the ships needing them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's the Tender Coming

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first-ever fanvid, I would love to hear what you think. I know the aspect ratios don't match up as I was using footage from both film and TV sources so I apologise for that in advance.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I own no rights to the original sources used in this vid, and nor am I making any sort of profit from them. I merely hope to encourage other people to discover the original source material for themselves.

[Here's the tender coming](http://vimeo.com/52525653) from [Sharpie](http://vimeo.com/user14405292) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).


End file.
